The Little Albino
by Sanmyaku Lawliet
Summary: A parody of Disney's The Little Mermaid that takes place in Feudal Japan. I'm not a complete expert in Japanese history though I've read a bit in books so don't yell at me too much if I get a historical fact wrong. Corrections are okay though Probably some rather suggestive sexual-ish stuff later so rating just in case Euro as always and a little one sided Blue later on..
1. Chapter 1

I've been toying around with a few Disney parody ideas... I love Disney movies, I don't care who makes fun of me^^

So yet another experiment chapter. Or chapters since I've actually finished two for this one. I rather like this idea so I hope at least one other person does too

Read and review ^~^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Disney, or the Little Mermaid

* * *

**The Little Albino**

This story takes place in the seas that surround feudal Japan. Or more precisely, it begins there…

"Ryou-chan! Slow down!" A heikegani crab scuttled through the water with a quite a bit of difficulty.

The white-haired male ahead of him giggled.

"You sure you don't want me to carry you, Otogi-kun?"

"If you did it would look like I'm encouraging you to skip your lessons to come to this dump..."

"Oh. You're such a spoil sport." Ryou pouted then flipped his tail.

Otogi spun in the small current before Ryou scooped him up and continued on his way down to the depths. Other merfolk called this area miles below the surface 'The Graveyard'. This is the area where many human ships have sank. Some say this is because that area is cursed. Ryou wasn't really sure if this curse thing was real but he did know it was a good place to get away from his music tutors and explore a little.

"Here we are!" He chimed and scanned over the area.

The darkened water flowed slowly around the rotting, barnacle covered wooden wreckage. Bubbles floated by from small air pockets in the newer ruins. Masts poked out of cracked hulls and cargo barrels littered the sand. There was a sort of solemn yet mysterious air about the place.

"First I must pay my respects." Ryou bowed his head and clapped his hands together.

Otogi watched him from where he stood on the seabed. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Let's go, Otogi-kun~!" He cheered and swam into the wreckage leaving a trail of bubbles.

"Damn your energy…" Otogi mumbled scuttling after him.

Ryou weaved his way through the ships until he found one he hadn't explored yet. Ryou was rummaging through a sunken crate when Otogi caught up to him.

"Find anything wonderful?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not yet." Came the distracted reply.

Otogi rolled his eyes. Again.

"Ooh!" Ryou popped his head out of the crate startling the crab.

"What?"

"Here. For you." He smiled holding out a die on a string.

"What's that?" Otogi examined it and poked at the cube with a claw.

"I think it's jewelry. Here."

Ryou picked up the crustacean and tied the string around his left 'arm'.

"There. Now you'll definitely stand out. Hee Hee." He smiled and put a reflective piece of glass he'd found in front of him.

Otogi stared at himself a moment.

"Yeah. I guess it does look pretty good on me."

Ryou giggled and moved to another area of the ship.

"Hey. What's this one?" He looked closely at the characters on the side. "O-pi-um? What's that, Otogi-kun?"

Otogi thought a moment.

"Ummm… Flowers I think."

"Ooh! I wonder if they survived."

"Probably not. Land flowers don't usually do well in salt water."

Ryou looked sad. "Poor flowers…"

"I'm pretty sure they don't mind…" Otogi sighed.

"Ah!" Ryou looked up suddenly.

"What is-" Otogi started but was cut off when Ryou swam past him and towards the surface.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He called looking up.

A large shadow floated above him. A ship!

"Dammit! Ryou-chan! Get back here!" He called trying to swim up after him only to be swept up in the current. "Curse my tiny legs…"

Ryou's head broke the surface. He looked around excitedly while sweeping aside the white strands that stuck to his forehead. When he spotted the ship he swam up alongside it. It was made of a dark wood and towered above his head intimidatingly. Of course, this only made it all the more fascinating to the curious boy.

"Woooow. I've never seen one intact before. So cool." He smiled reaching a hand out to touch it.

"Stop, baka!" A deep voice yelled.

Ryou jumped back retracting his hand sharply.

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean it." He apologized to the ship bowing his head. "Wait. Ships talk?"

"How incompetent can you be?" The same voice came obviously irritated.

Ryou looked up to see someone leaning on the side of the ship their elbows propped on the wooden rail. They pinched the bridge of their nose further showing their irritation. A good breeze sailed by catching the stranger's brown locks and the long sleeves of their black kimono.

"Ooh. A person…?" Ryou swam a bit closer resting his hands on the wooden hull and craning his neck slightly to view the human.

He stared out at the somewhat choppy surface of the sea with bored blue eyes. His brunette locks were straight and well taken care of. Clean and clipped though the longest strands did just barely pass his shoulders.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" The excited voice of a child called and ran up to the brunette that turned to face him. He was promptly glomped by the child.

"Gah! Mokuba! You almost sent me overboard." He lectured but pat the boy's head anyway.

Mokuba giggled releasing his brother.

"They told me to bring you your hat." He held out a black ceremonial hat.

The brunette looked at it disapprovingly.

"It's a stupid hat…"

"Yeah. I know. But it's funny when you wear it." Mokuba snickered.

His brother took the hat, glared at it then threw it overboard like rubbish.

It landed on Ryou's head.

"Meh!?" His large brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Seto! You know they get whiny when you don't wear the hat." Mokuba chided though not seriously.

He rested his elbows on the railing again.

"What can I say? I'm a rebel." He smirked sarcastically.

"Dummy!" Mokuba laughed.

Ryou stifled a giggle. He looked from the hat in his hand (obviously the property of one in the noble class) then up at the man.

"So you are 'Seto-dono'…" He smiled.

"FWWWAAAA!" Otogi gasped exhausted.

He scuttled over to rest on Ryou's shoulder.

"Finally… Caught… Up to you." The crab panted laid out his claws dangling.

"Hi, Otogi-kun…" Ryou said distractedly as he continued staring up at the boat.

"What is it?" Otogi asked still catching his breath.

"It's one of those humans I've heard about. I've never actually seen one before… Are they all that handsome?"

Otogi looked up at Seto and Mokuba. The younger was perched on his back and had his hands over his nii-sama's eyes annoying him. His brother was trying to peel him off and calling him a leech.

"I didn't think you liked em that young, Ryou-chan."

"Huh? No. Not the little one, silly."

"Oh. Good. And how would I know? I don't go rating humans. Luckily they don't eat me because of my shell and I don't push my luck." He chuckled.

"That's good but I can't picture you as a samurai…" Ryou made an almost cat like expression.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryou giggled. Otogi pouted as best as a crab could. Ryou giggled again then went back to observing the people on deck. Mokuba sat on the rail and swung his legs while his brother scolded him saying this was dangerous. Ryou tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Hey, Otogi-kun. How come humans have two tails?"

Otogi snickered at him.

"Baka. They don't have two tails. They're legs. Like mine."

Ryou looked at the crab then back at Mokuba.

"They don't look like that…"

Otogi laughed. Ryou pouted then returned his gaze to the ship.

A couple of elder men had approached the brothers and were speaking to Seto about something involving someone they called Lord Gozaburo. Seto's blue eyes turned cold to them and he spoke equally so. Apparently he was different around his brother then when he was around others.

A loud thunder clap startled Ryou making him jump. A second flash of lightning crackled across the dark sky. He hadn't even noticed how dark it was. The water was getting choppier and the wind had picked up quite a bit too.

Seto stared out at the sea with narrowed eyes and put an arm around his little brother who seemed a bit nervous. They moved away from the edge

"Looks like a storm. We should probably go back under, Ryou-chan." Otogi observed gripping onto the fabric of Ryou's shirt with a claw so as not to blow away. (Ryou was much too modest to go bare chested like the other boys.)

"R-Right." Ryou nodded. "You go first, Otogi-kun."

Otogi nodded and jumped from his shoulder and into the water with a small splash.

Ryou sighed. He probably wouldn't get to see Seto-dono again. So he waved and was above to dive back into the ocean when an orange glow caught his attention along with a cry of 'FIRE!'.

Ryou gasped as flames climbed up the ship's mast as if desperately reaching for the sky. His eyes widened as all he could do was stare as the ship was slowly devoured by the orange monster.

Aboard the ship, men scrambled to try and douse the flames to no avail. It seems a poorly placed lantern had fallen over due to the waves and ignited the fuel. Some men gathered anything that could be used as a flotation device and jumped overboard. Seto was about to do the same but he had to retrieve Mokuba first. A particularly large wave slammed against the ship making it jerk violently knocking those aboard either into the sea or onto the deck. Seto fell against the side of the boat just barely managing not to be submerged into the angry waters below. He made it to his feet and gripped the railing tightly. The wind blew fiercely against his face so that he had to fight to keep his eyes open. They stung with salt.

"Mokuba!" He shouted over the howl of the wind. "Mokuba!"

"Nii-sama!" The terrified cry of the boy came from the other side of the deck.

"Stay right there! I'm coming!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba nodded gripping tightly to the railing for dear life. Sea spray drenched his hair but he refused to loosen his grip not before his brother was there to save him.

Seto pushed off the railing and ran across the deck dodging chunks of the flaming mast that fell. The ship jerked again sending Mokuba over the railing. Fortunately, Seto caught him before he fell into the sea. He held the boy securely. Mokuba grasped onto him tightly.

"Nii-sama! What do we do!?"

Seto looked around. A makeshift lifeboat below caught his attention. Two people sat in it paddling through the rough waves. They looked up in time to notice Seto and called out to them.

"Kaiba-dono! Kaiba-dono!" They waved their arms and rowed closer.

Seto scooped Mokuba up and threw him down into the small boat before he could protest. The men caught the boy with only a couple of grunts.

"Nii-sama! Hurry up!" He called from below.

Before he could move to leave the ship, however, another violent jolt shook the ship even harder than the previous waves had. Seto's foot went through the weakening wood with a loud splintering crack.

"Agh!" He clenched his teeth and looked back down at Mokuba.

They had to get moving to calmer water otherwise his attempts to save Mokuba would be for naught. He grabbed the rail despite its current temperature and used his other arm to signal the men that they should go without him. They nodded gravely and began desperately paddling. Mokuba's eyes widened and he leaned over the edge of the boat frantically calling to his brother.

"SETO! SEETOOOO!" He cried and had to be restrained by one of the men.

Ryou watched the men and Mokuba float away from the crumbling ship. He could hear Mokuba's sobs over the wind and he was horrified. Seto-dono had been left behind!? That ship was almost entirely engulfed now. It would sink any minute! Ryou watched helplessly as the ship began sinking into the sea. The waves threw it around like a bath toy. Chunks of blazing would flew from the ship into the sea in all directions. Ryou bit his nails worriedly. Maybe if Seto-dono were to jump into the waters he could help. But he couldn't even spot the brunette within the inferno.

Seto managed to yank his foot out of the floor cutting himself a bit. He was quite certain that he would die soon but he was never one to give up without a fight. He looked around for something he could use but found nothing. Well nothing that was flame retardant anyway. Jumping didn't seem like a great idea but burning alive wasn't all that better an alternative. Hopefully his next life, if there really is such a thing, would end better.

Just then there was a crackling sound behind him and a loud snap. He turned his head to see that the mast had finally lost its battle with the gluttonous flames and snapped in half. The top portion swung down and smashed into Seto's midsection knocking the wind from him. He was slammed against the side of the boat knocking him unconscious. The waves threw the sinking ship to and fro until eventually Seto's limp body plunged into the frothy sea.

Ryou instantly noticed Seto's descent and dived without hesitation. He swam against the current as hard as he could until he reached where the splash had been. He dived down and searched for him.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no… Ah!" He spotted him below him a foot or two and slowly sinking further down.

Ryou swam down and grabbed him under the shoulders. He made his way to the surface breaking through so that Seto's head was above the water though the constant onslaught of the waves made this difficult.

"Nnh! He's heavy. I didn't think this through well enough." Ryou fretted but he refused to let the other drown so he hardened his resolve and pulled the man through the water. He was pretty sure that there was land in the same direction that the sun set.

He swam for hours until he finally reached a shoreline. Exhausted he pulled the man onto land and laid him on the ground. Ryou held himself up on his hands before collapsing. His head lay on Seto's chest an arm sprawled over him. He panted trying to catch his breath.

"I… should…work out… more…" He sighed then looked up at Seto's face.

He pushed himself up.

"A-Are you still alive, Seto-dono?" He asked worriedly and put his ear where he believed his heart should be.

A slow but steady pulse sounded in his ear drum.

"Oh thank goodness." He smiled relieved.

Now that his breath had returned to normal he could hear that Seto's breaths were even as well.

Ryou watched him for a moment before cautiously reaching out a hand. He lightly touched his face with the tips of his fingers before daring to cup his cheek. His pale cheeks reddened.

"Wow… Seto-dono is even more handsome up close…" He murmured lightly tracing the curve of Seto's cheek.

A light breeze blew past him. The sky was blue. The water calm coming in light ripples on the shore.

Ryou hummed lightly as he brushed damp strands of brown from Seto's forehead. His hand stopped suddenly as he realized that his heart was beating rapidly. He was sure it had calmed down since he'd first reached the shore. He lightly gripped the thin fabric covering his chest. His breathing was normal so why…

"Could it be?" He muttered aloud. "That which I've heard so many stories about… What they write music about…" Ryou smiled blushing a bit brighter. His heartbeat sped even more. He suddenly felt as if he never wanted to leave Seto's side ever.

"Hnnn…" A soft groan sounded below him.

His brown eyes flew to Seto's blue ones. He had begun to open them. Slowly but surely.

"Ah! Seto-dono! You're awake!" He smiled happily.

Seto rubbed his irritated eyes. That's when Ryou was suddenly filled with anxiety. He flushed as if caught doing something wrong. He didn't know what to say to him or what Seto may say to him. Without a moment's thought, Ryou hurriedly made his way back into the water and hid behind a nearby half submerged boulder.

Seto sat up. His version was still slightly blurred from the bombardment of sea salt his eyes had withstood. He looked around the area. He could have sworn that someone else had been there. Humming had penetrated his mind even before his eyes had opened. A melodious yet eerie tune he'd never heard before. But he'd seen someone too. A pale person with white hair and large eyes. Both their face and voice seemed rather ambiguous gender wise. But they had seemed so oddly happy about his being awake. Even had called him by his first name.

Seto shook his head. He must have been hallucinating. That blow to the head was definitely memorable. What was important now was figuring out where he was. And even more importantly if Mokuba was okay.

Seto made it to his feet and peeled off the soaking wet top portion of his kimono to lighten himself. The white under kimono was just as wet but it was lighter.

He surveyed the beach seeing nothing but the water and sky. A couple of gulls flew overhead.

"Hm… Where have I washed up…?" He looked around yet again. "Wait… I'm sure I've seen this beach before."

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted surprising him.

The boy ran down the beach and jumped him with a hug. Seto knelt down hugging his little brother relieved.

"Seems those boobs did something right for a change." Seto smirked albeit without malice.

Mokuba chuckled glad he was okay enough to insult people. They parted.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had me so worried, Seto! You're such a jerk." He pouted lecturing his older brother.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Seto chuckled lightly as he ran a hand through his damp hair.

"C'mon, nii-sama! Let's go! You'll catch your death of cold." Mokuba grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Ryou watched them disappear. His heart throbbed painfully at the sight of Seto leaving. His pale hand gripped his chest.

* * *

Oh. If you didn't understand the thing about Otogi, he's a heikegane crab. Their shells look like faces so many Japanese believed them to be the souls of samurai of a particular war (which the name escapes me at this moment, sorry) that drowned so the ones with faces never were eaten.

Hope you liked. Ja ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

Here's that second chapter I said I did. ^^

* * *

**The Little Albino**

"Hey, Ryou-chan!" A small voice yelled suddenly breaking Ryou out of the trance he'd been in since he'd left the beach. Ryou had been lying down on the sea bottom staring up in a daze for hours now.

Ryou blinked and saw that Otogi was standing on his chest looking annoyed.

"Oh hey, Otogi-kun." He smiled. "How long have you been there?"

"Awhile. What's with the dreamy face thing you've been doing?"

"Dreamy face?" He sat up cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Otogi tumbled through the water slightly thanks to Ryou's movement.

"You've been smiling and staring into space since this morning. And humming that annoying song." Otogi huffed.

"It's not annoying." Ryou pouted.

"It is when you listen to it for almost five hours straight."

Ryou blinked a couple of times then went back to smiling.

"Gomen Otogi-kun. Guess my mind's been elsewhere…" He idly twirled a lock of his hair.

"With that human?"

Ryou looked away coyly. Otogi sighed.

"Oh Otogi-kun, I can't lie. I can't stop thinking about him. I'm sure it's what those songs father keeps getting me to practice are about." He clasped his hands together and grinned happily.

"Huh?" Otogi drawled.

Ryou blushed.

"Love at first sight…" He said softly somewhat embarrassed.

"Look, Ryou-chan. Just because you think someone is handsome…"

"Ah! No it's not just that. It's his smile. The strong way he speaks. The way he acts. He's just…" Ryou laid down again his long white locks spreading out around his head. "My heart's never beat this fast before. Especially not from just the thought of someone."

Otogi rolled his eyes and made his way to where Ryou's head was.

"Ryou-chan-" He started.

Ryou sat up suddenly his eyes sparkling and far off.

"I've got to see him again!"

"Ryou-chan" He tried again.

"I'll have to think of something to say. I don't wanna chicken out again."

"Ryou-"

"I wonder where he lives."

"Ryou" Otogi was getting agitated now.

"Guess I could always ask the local kappa…"

"RYOU! Dammit! Listen to me. You can't see him again, baka! You can't survive outside the water for too long and he can't survive in it! Are you going to date a floating corpse!?" He yelled frustrated.

There was a long moment of almost complete silence except for Otogi catching his breath from that outburst.

Ryou's eyes widened. He was surprised at suddenly being yelled at but once the words sank in, his eyes lowered.

"You're right…" He muttered softly.

"Ah. Ryou-chan, I didn't mean to…"  
"No its okay. You're right. I just got too excited…"

Otogi wasn't sure what to say at this point. He hadn't meant to be cruel and blurt it out like that. Ryou looked heart broken.

"Excuse me…" Ryou pushed himself up and swam away.

He felt the sobs building up in his throat but he didn't want to bother anyone.

Ryou was huddled up against an underwater rock. The water was rather shadowed in this area thanks to the large amount of tree debris floating in the water. He sat with his arms wrapped around himself and his tail crying openly since he was alone.

"Hey! You!"

Ryou looked up from his arms. Who was yelling?

"M-Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah! What's with all the cryin'?"

Ryou looked closer and saw that the one speaking was a kappa. He appeared to have been swimming by and it looked like he might have hair. Or maybe that was just a yellow tint near the spring on his head.

"Gomenasai…" Ryou apologized.

"Ey. No needs for sorries." He waved it off and lounged on the rock Ryou was leaning against.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ryou rubbed his eyes.

"Name's Jonouchi. So what's with the tears?" He asked picking his teeth.

"Well…" Ryou told the kappa his story. "And I guess that's it."

"Hmm… What book is that from?"

"No. That really is what happened!" Ryou insisted.

"Calm down. I believe ya. So whatcha gonna do lover boy?"

Ryou looked down at the sand and idly raked his fingers through the wet grains.

"Ummm… I-I don't know. He's human afterall. Even if he did feel the same for me, which is impossible since he doesn't know I exist, we couldn't be together because I need the water and he needs… Well not to drown." He sighed.

"Well if you was human it'd work right?"

Ryou chuckled mournfully.

"Maybe. But how could I do that? I'm not a magic fish or anything."

Jonouchi turned on his side propping his head up with his stubby arm and flashed a grin at him.

"Well I might know a magic tree."

"Magic tree?" Ryou gave him a confused look.

"Yanagii-babaa"

"Yanagii-babaa…. The Willow Witch!?" He gasped.

Jonouchi nodded. "Exactly. Her magic's the strongest I know of."

"But don't her spells come with a cost?" He asked nervously.

The kappa shrugged.

"You can't pay?"

"I don't have any money…"

Jonouchi laughed.

"Baka! Yanagii-babaa don't take cash!"

"Then… What does she charge?"

"Depends on her. So you wanna ask her?" He looked somewhat smug.

Ryou lightly tapped his bottom lip with his index finger as he thought his offer over.

"If it means I can be with Seto-dono then… N-No price is too high." Ryou said determination shining in his eyes.

Jonouchi snickered.

"Now you're talkin, Pretty Boy!" He clapped sat up and picked up the flute that hung from a string around his neck.

He blew two very out of tune notes that made Ryou put his hands over his ears.

A swirling vortex spun the water above their heads. Ryou gripped the rock watching the water through his hair. Suddenly a face formed in the water. An older woman with long dark green willow leaves for hair and a long twig like nose. Her skin looked like aged bark and her eyes were cold and slanted. She looked down at Ryou then at the kappa next to him.

"What do you want, fool?" She asked in a gruff cracked voice.

"I got someone who wants ta make a deal witcha." He grinned.

The witch stared at Ryou as if she wore looking at his very soul. Ryou cringed slightly under her gaze.

"Well what do you want, merfolk?"

Jonouchi nudged him.

"Ah. Y-Yes.. Um…" He timidly moved forward. "I-I wish to be human so… So that I can be with my love."

She stared at him a moment before releasing a sigh.

"A love wish I see. I must warn you many others have made wishes involving love. They did not go well." She warned though her voice broke in many places.

"Th-then their love was not true." Ryou said attempting confidence.

"Hm. Fine. But I will put a time limit. Your type of wish tends to backfire then I have people tryin' to kill me."

"Sadly they keep failin'" Jonouchi muttered.

"What was that, you ungrateful water monkey?"

"Nothing ma'm." He grinned widely.

She turned her attention back to Ryou.

"I will give you your wish for a price."

He nodded and waited for her next words.

"I'm running low on potion items…." She thought pinching her sharp chin with her long bony fingers. "Fine. I know what I want from you. Just give me your voice."

"Eh!? M-My voice? But then how will I…"

"Don't worry about it. Humans often lie anyway. A voice is not necessary. But it makes for a good potion."

Ryou hesitated then hardened his resolve.

"Okay. If you turn me into a human, you can have my voice."

"Excellent." She grinned revealing only two teeth. "Take the payment, Katsuya."

Jonouchi nodded and put his lips on the flute. He played a rather high note and only that note.

"Verbal contract! Read the sand." She ordered over the flute.

Ryou looked down at his feet and carefully read the characters that suddenly shone in the dirt.

"I, Bakura Ryou, relinquish my voice as payment to Yanagii-babaa."

As soon as he finished this sentence a small ball of light left his mouth and flowed through the water. Jonouchi played a note about a half-step lower. The ball of light then flew straight into the flute. Jonouchi stopped playing. He dropped the flute and let it hang around his neck.

"Put that in a container when you return, Katsuya."

The kappa nodded. Ryou lightly touched his fingertips to his lips in slight awe.

"Now for you." Yunagii-babaa cracked her knuckles and began mixing some things together that he couldn't quite see as her hands were not in the frame of the image she was projecting. Ryou briefly wondered where she actually was.

"Done." The witch blew a pinkish smoke from the rim of what looked like a sake dish.

The smoke left the witch and swirled around Ryou's tail. Ryou's eyes widened slightly as he watched the mist thicken and hide his lower portion from view. Soon, however, he realized that he was becoming dizzy. Light headed. His vision blurred until darkness consumed his mind.

Ryou's eyes slowly opened. There was a thick canopy of willows in his line of sight but a small gap revealed the setting sun. As his senses returned, Ryou could feel that he was lying in very shallow water that rose to just above his ear.

Suddenly Jonouchi's head popped into his line of sight.

"Geez. You really can't hold your sake." He tittered.

Ryou sat up. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened but was reminded of his deal when no sound came out.

"So how ya feelin'?"

Ryou looked down at his hands checking on himself. He went to nod then noticed that his tail was now the same colour as his skin. And there were two of them… His eyes widened and his face lit up with childish excitement. He lifted one of his legs and wiggled the toes experimentally. He giggled silently.

"Hey. Have some decency." Jonouchi laughed.

Ryou continued his silent giggling until something caught his eye. A familiar die lay on a protruding root.

'_Otogi-kun!'_

He crawled over to where the crab was. He was accompanied by two others. Ryou poked the top of his shell.

"Eh!?" Otogi jumped startled then spun around to face him. He was on his hands and knees with his face at eye level with Otogi.

"Ryou-chan? What're you doing here?" Otogi asked but was distracted by his companions' departure.

"Wait! Where are you going, ladies?"

"Away." One answered plopping into the water.

"Yeah. We don't do humans. Sorry, sweetie." The other said and followed after the first.

Otogi sighed.

"Wait a minute! Human? What're they…" He trailed looking at his friend's face.

His eyes looked to the left coyly.

"Ryou-chaaan…" Otogi scolded then noticed Ryou's feet.

"Feet! You have feet!? What did you do!?"

Ryou opened his mouth to explain then closed it remembering he had no voice.

"How come you can't talk…?" He asked slowly.

Jonouchi sighed stepping forward each step sloshing in the water.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy. Got sick of looking at your ass. Hey look a face crab."

"You! You're that witch's pet!" Otogi pointed an accusing claw at him.

"Who you callin' a pet, shrimp!? I'm a assistant!" He retorted annoyed.

Ryou sat on his knees and watched not sure how to intervene.

"I'm not a shrimp! I'm a crab! Or do we all look the same to you!?"

"Hey! Don't go pullin the crustacean card on me!"

"Whatever. Just get your master to fix Ryou-chan."

"Can't. Made a verbal agreement." Jonouchi put a hand on his hip.

Otogi looked to Ryou for confirmation. He shrugged somewhat sheepishly making Otogi facepalm… Er face claw(?)

"Wait. I thought he couldn't talk."

"Duh. It was before he couldn't talk."

"Right…"

There was a short pause where everyone was silent.

"Oh. That reminds me." Jonouchi said turning to Ryou. "About that time limit thing."

Ryou's mouth formed an O shape. With all the excitement, he'd completely forgotten. The Willow Witch had said something about a time limit.

"Yanagii-babaa says you have a month to make the guy fall in love witcha and kiss ya."

Ryou blushed at the word 'kiss'. Then he absorbed all that was said.

_'What happens after the month if he doesn't kiss me? Does the spell wear off?'_

His questions reflected in his eyes.

"I spose you're wonderin what happens if ya fail?" He asked/stated.

Ryou nodded.

"Well what happens is basically you turn back into one a those merfolk and any humans you make contact with will have their memories wiped. Oh. And no refunds."

Ryou cocked his head to the side.

"So no matter what, he'll never talk again?" Otogi asked his claws on his sides.

"That's right." Jonouchi nodded making a few droplets fall from the indention at the top of his head.

"Why you-" Otogi made to leap at the kappa.

Ryou grabbed him and gave him a reassuring smile. Otogi sighed.

"So what's the plan?"

Ryou blinked confused.

"You know. The plan to do that love thing you kept talking about?"

Ryou smiled dumbly and scratched his cheek.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Otogi glared.

Ryou shrugged.

"Baka. Do you even have an idea where that guy lives? How're you going to meet him again?"

Ryou looked down at his lap embarrassed. Once again he hadn't thought it through very far. Afterall this whole turning human thing had been a spur of the moment action for him.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Jonouchi exclaimed making the other two look at him.

"I think I've seen that Seto guy ya told me about before. I'll lead em here and Crabby can write your name in the sand."

Ryou thought about this.

"Why do I have to write his name in the sand?"

"Just do it. All will explain itself."

"That wasn't really an answer…" Otogi deadpanned.

"So you wanna go through with my plan, Ryou?"

Ryou smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Good! Get to it, Heike!" Jonouchi grinned widely then ran off faster than you'd think his stubby legs would allow.

Otogi sweatdropped but went ashore to do as he was told while Ryou sat in the water waiting. He was already getting anxious and excited.

_ 'I wonder what I should say? Oh wait. I can't talk… Huh. That means I can't even introduce myself properly. What if he thinks I'm rude because I won't talk to him?! I can't explain it to him...' _ He fretted.

"Hey! Don't hurt yourself over there!" Otogi called as he scuttled along the sand dragging his claw behind him.

Ryou took a deep breath and clenched his hands on his knees. Otogi rolled his eyes.

Seto sat cross legged on the grass within the shade of a large tree. A light breeze lifted the ends of his brunette locks and rustled the loose fabric of his haori along with the leaves overhead. His cobalt watched somewhat dully as the mop headed boy in front of him worked diligently on improving his calligraphy. Mokuba large eyes looked up at him

"Are you bored, nii-sama?"

"No. I'm fine. Just enjoying the weather." He shrugged.

Mokuba smiled at him and went back to work apparently satisfied with this response. Seto released a soft sigh as he absentmindedly dug a necklace out of the inside of his kimono and fiddled with it. On the end of a piece of black string was a small blue shell that glinted in the sun. The inside was a sparkling white color. He rested his head on his hand, propping it up on his knee.

Jonouchi peeked out from behind a nearby cluster of tall brush. He grinned, his eyes glinting.

'Now's my chance!'

He launched himself out of the brush, sped over to where Seto sat, and snatched the shell from his hand.

"What the-"

Jou stuck his tongue out at him before ripping the necklace from him and trodding off at top speed. Seto froze in shock for a moment before glaring and jumping up.

"You little monkey bastard! Come back here!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

Mokuba's head shot up.

"What's wrong, nii-sama!?"

"Nothing. Just wait here." With that said he ran after the kappa, the ends of his long haori trailing behind him.

'I'm going to kill it…' He thought irritated as he weaved through the trees.

Ryou was still fretting over what to do when he saw him again when the sound of quickly approaching footsteps caught his attention. He looked up from his knees to see Jonouchi stumbling towards him.

"Catch!" He tossed something at him.

_'WAH!'_

Ryou fumbled with the small object but eventually caught it. He opened his clasped hands and looked at it. A small blue shell one a string…

_ 'Eh? What's this?' _Ryou blinked.

"Your princey is on his way!" Jou shouted before jumping into the water and swimming under a thicket of willow roots.

_'Huh? Seto-dono!?'_ His cheeks tinted pink and his heart sped up.

He could hear him approaching. Branches snapping under his feet. Ryou began to shake slightly both in anticipation and nervousness.

_ 'Wah! I-I can't do it! I'm too nervous!'_

Ryou clumsily crawled through the water much too quick as he wasn't used to his legs yet. He stumbled on all fours splashing around ungracefully until he'd managed to get behind one of the willow trees in the middle of the small indent of water. He pressed his back to the bark with his hands tightly clenching his shirt. Otogi face clawed again.

The fuming brunette ran onto the beach. He silently fumed as he scanned the area with narrowed eyes.

"Where the hell are you!?" He yelled.

Ryou jumped slightly startled.

'_Ah. S-Seto-dono's voice…'_ He blushed lightly before cautiously peeking past the trunk.

Seto's back was to him. It appeared he was searching for something. Ryou's heart throbbed as it had the last time he'd seen Seto. He was so happy to see him again and he wanted so badly to actually meet him. Face to face. But he couldn't move. His disappointment in himself showed on his face as he slipped back behind the tree laying his head against it.

While he was reprimanding himself, he didn't quite notice the small, quiet splashes that approached him then stopped to his left.

"Why are you watching me?" A deep voice questioned threateningly.

Ryou's eyes widened. He spun around to face him but his clumsiness caused him to fall down on his bottom, his knees pressed together with his feet apartment. He stopped himself from falling on his back by propping himself up with his arms.

Seto raised an eyebrow slightly surprised by him. Ryou's face turned red. He was almost glad he couldn't speak because he knew he definitely would have stuttered uncontrollably and made himself look stupid. Then again he might still be doing that by sitting there, half naked, staring up at him with his mouth open.

"Um… Do you make a hobby of stalking people while in the nude?" He asked somewhat sarcastically.

If Ryou could get any redder he did. He shook his head vigorously making his wet white hair slap him.

Seto stared at him still. Now he looked a little annoyed.

"Whatever. Ignoring your being sneaky, have you seen a kappa?"

Ryou stared up at him entranced. It was so amazing to him that Seto's eyes and words were directed at him. He was sure his heart would explode at any minute.

"Are you listening to me?" Seto was even more annoyed now.

Ryou snapped out of his trance and nodded sheepishly. Seto sighed.

"Nevermind." He turned on his heel to leave.

Ryou panicked. Before he could form a coherent thought, he jumped forward and grabbed onto the fabric of Seto's hakama. Seto stopped and glared at him over his shoulder. Kaiba Seto wasn't one to suffer fools lightly. He was about to kick him away when he accidentally locked eyes with Ryou. The boy's big brown eyes were pricked with tears and pleaded silently with him not to leave. His demeanor softened for a moment as the only other time he could remember someone looking at him like that was when he and his brother were younger. When he was always kept busy by different tutors until he was too exhausted to move. He wasn't sure if he could ever make up the time that he didn't spend with his beloved otouto.

Seto shook his head lightly.

"What do you want?" He asked lowly.

Ryou stared at him still a little flustered about meeting his eyes. He loosened his hold on Seto's clothing and unclasped his hand. The little blue shell shimmered.

_'Did Jonouchi-kun take this from Seto-dono?'_

He looked back up at Seto and offered it to him shyly.

Seto blinked at him for a moment before taking the necklace from his pale hand.

"Arigato…" **That **word tasted strange.

Ryou smiled brightly at him. It was quiet for a moment while Seto tied the necklace around his neck.

"…So what's your name?"

Ryou was slightly surprised by his question. He opened his mouth then closed it again.

"What?"

He pointed to his lips then shook his head. Seto thought for a moment.

"You can't talk?" He guessed.

Ryou nodded slowly.

"I see. Then do you know where you live? Or are you a fish?" That last part was said as sarcasm but Ryou couldn't help but see the irony in it.

Ryou thought about that for a few minutes. Where did he live?

After a bit he just looked down and shrugged.

"Hn." Seto sighed. "I'll probably regret this but… Come on." He held out a hand to him.

Ryou stared at it then blinked then continued to stare, dumbfounded.

"Are you stupid?" He deadpanned.

Ryou blushed as he cautiously accepted it. Seto pulled him up. It looked like he was going to be able to stand for a moment, although a bit shaky, but his knees soon gave way. Not wanting to fall again, he grasped onto the nearest thing he could. This happened to be Seto. He gripped Seto's haori tightly.

"Ahem."

Ryou opened his eyes which he'd apparently shut without realizing and looked up at Seto. He blushed profusely.

"I'm going to admit, I'm a bit uncomfortable being hugged by a half-naked male…" Seto deadpanned.

Ryou blinked yet again. Hugged. He wasn't…

_'Wah! When did I start hugging him!?'_

He quickly retracted his arms from where they'd wrapped around the taller male's waist and attempted a bow. This only made him fall face first into the water.

_'Nya! Owwwie…'_ He sat on his knees and rubbed his head.

"Pffft!" Seto hid his face with his hand obviously trying not laugh.

Ryou's face burned.

'_Waaah. I've made a fool of myself afterall…'_

"No. I shouldn't laugh at you not being able to walk." He said this but it was obvious he still was.

Ryou, having gotten over the pain in his head, laughed silently.

"Can you walk at all?"

Ryou nodded his head vigorously, determination shining in his eyes once again. Seto smirked slightly.

"Then let's try this again because I'm not carrying you."

He offered his hand again. Ryou tried to stand again while holding onto both of Seto's hands. He smiled happily which Seto found strange. Eventually he managed to stand on his own… Mostly. He still had to grab Seto's arm every so often.

"Alright." Seto sighed.

Ryou looked at him confused. Seto began slipping off his long black haori.

_'H-Huh?'_

Ryou flushed as Seto put the garment onto his shoulders. He light grabbed the haori and wrapped it around himself. He looked at Seto again.

"I have a young brother. I'm not bringing home some naked guy I don't know the name of. What kind of example is that?" He added in the last sentence with a smirk.

Ryou giggled silently with a nod. Seto grabbed his arm and helped him walk onto the shore. Ryou stole a glimpse at Seto as they slowly made their way away from the water. That same feeling of never wanting to leave the brunette's side came over him. He couldn't believe Seto had actually talked to him. But to think that he was actually being taken to his home…. He squealed inwardly, overwhelmed with happiness. If only he could tell him his name… Perhaps he could write it. He'd have paper, right?

Ryou's train of thought crashed suddenly with a sharp pain hit his foot. He jumped almost falling over. Thankfully, Seto kept him steady.

_'Oowwwwwie.'_ Tears pricked his eyes.

"Daijoubu ka?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Ryou nodded biting his lip before looking down at his foot.

_'Otogi-kun?'_ He blinked at him in surprise.

Otogi sighed pointing a claw to the left. Ryou gasped, sorta, as he laid eyes on where Otogi had written his name in the sand. He'd completely forgotten about that! He dropped to his knees and pointed at it excitedly. A childish smile shone on his face.

"What is it?" Seto stepped closer.

Ryou pointed at the characters. Seto leaned forward slightly to read it.

"…Bakura Ryou?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Is that your name?"

Again, he nodded.

"Bakura-san." He pointed at him.

Ryou frowned almost pouting. This made Seto smirk.

"Ryou?"

Ryou smiled nodding again. Seto chuckled lowly.

"Kaiba Seto." He pointed towards himself.

Ryou grinned somewhat coyly. He knew that.

"But I guess you knew that already."

Ryou's eyes widened.

_'N-Ne!?'_

* * *

Jou is a kappa. If you're not sure what that is, it's been referred to as a 'Water Monkey' and looks a bit like a turtle... Google it. I'm not good with explaining stuff... ^.^;

Read and Review. Ja ne^^


End file.
